fantasy date (Completed)
by Tayonoss
Summary: A C/C fic with Pete thrown in for fun. The three teens are stranded at school because of a storm. That's when the fun begins...
1. part 1

Fantasy date?  
  
by tnick  
  
disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue.  
  
Rating pg -13  
  
  
  
A C/C fic, with a little Pete thrown in.  
  
  
  
Part 1.  
  
Late one evening  
  
In the Torch office.  
  
  
  
Chloe couldn't believe Pete was being so stubborn about this. it was only the three of them here and they had made a promise of what ever was said had to stay in the room.  
  
"Come one Pete it's your turn." said Chloe as she looked towards her friend sitting on the other side of the room.  
  
"I don't want to Chloe, I really think it's dumb." came the reply.  
  
"Pete don't make me come over there and force you..."Chloe replied back as she glared at Pete, who was glaring right back at her.  
  
Clark couldn't stand this verbal volleyball match any longer.  
  
"Chloe leave him, I'll go first."said Clark as he tried to stop the fight that was sure to follow .  
  
Chloe gave him a great big smile. This was what she had hoped would happen. She would give anything to find out Clarks one true fantasy.  
  
"Sure Clark you can go next."she said ,"But you, Pete, are after Clark ,you aren't getting off the hook this easy."  
  
  
  
Chloe turned her full attention to Clark and watched him blush and shift in this seat.*** Boy his fantasy must be really good if he is blushing this much and he hasn't said a word yet.***she thought.  
  
  
  
Clark felt a little nervous but he did promise to tell Chloe anything earlier when they had gotten stranded at the school by that freak snowstorm.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess it all starts with me and a special someone..." whispers Clark.  
  
"A little louder Clark, I can't hear you?" said Pete from the back of the room.  
  
Clark blushed and settled a little lower in the chair and blushed a darker shade of red.  
  
Chloe gave Pete a dark look and turned to Clark and said," It's ok take your time. Don't forget we will be telling our fantasies too."  
  
Clark looked up and smiled at Chloe and started to speak again as he was looking into Chloe's eyes..  
  
  
  
"Well I guess it all starts with me and a special someone, I would arrange for the two of us to go on a picnic at night with the stars shining . We would eat and talk and get to know each other and maybe a little walk after."  
  
  
  
"Sounds nice Clark. Pretty tame for a fantasy but nice." said Chloe as she smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
  
  
"Real nice Clark ," said Pete from his seat . " Now it's your turn Chloe!"  
  
  
  
All eyes turned towards her. Chloe swallowed hard. She was next. She had to tell her two best friends, her two male best friends ,what her greatest fantasy was.  
  
*Oh God, she thought,why did I ever decide to do suggest this?*  
  
Chloe took a deep breath and plunged right in.  
  
  
  
"Well My fantasy starts with me and that special someone getting together for a nice meal. maybe a long walk on a beach followed by being wrapped in a blanket side by side watching the sun go down and the stars come up. Followed by some light making out... and that's where I am leaving it for tonight."  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhh Chloe don't leave it there tell us more." said Pete as he raised his eyebrows suggestively at her.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so createn!" came her reply.  
  
Clark looked at Chloe he could see the light blush on her cheeks.  
  
"It sounds really nice Chloe." said Clark trying to reassure her. He really like the idea of her fantasy.  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Pete couldn't believe his two best friends. He had been trying to get there attention for the last few minutes but they were to busy staring into each others eyes to notice him.  
  
They were so clueless as to the others feelings, even he could see that they were ment for each other.  
  
*** I guess it's up to me to get these two together.*** thought Pete with a grin.  
  
"Earth to Clark...come in Clark..." said Pete as he moved closer to the pair sitting across the room.  
  
"Huh...did you say say something Pete?" asked Clark as he tore his eyes away form Chloe's face.  
  
"Nothing important Clark, I was just wondering if you two noticed that both your fantasy dates are quite simular."  
  
  
  
Chloe blushed and dropped her gaze to her hands, which were folded in her lap. She couldn't belive she had been caught staring at Clark. Pete was never going to let her live this down. He teased her enough now about her crush on Clark. She had to be more careful.  
  
  
  
Clark just looked at him. He hadn't really noticed it before but Pete was right. Their fantasies were quite simular.  
  
"Guess great minds think alike right Clark?" replied Chloe as she glanced at Clark looking for reassurance from her best friend.  
  
"Yep I guess they do." came the reply.  
  
  
  
Pete noticed that the two were blushing. He didn't know if it was because of the whole fantasy thing or not , but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to tease them about it. Maybe not right this minute but he was going to use it sometime soon.  
  
  
  
"Well if you two are finished with all this fantasy stuff maybe we can find some food. I'm hungry and it's going to be a long night."  
  
Chloe looked up and said."That's a good idea. If were going to be stuck here until someone comes and digs us out we are definatly going to need food."  
  
Clark agreeded and the three looked in the desks and around the room looking for any forgetten candy stashes.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden Chloe let loose a yell, she had found a stash of chocolate bars behind some papers in a drawer.  
  
"Look what I found...Chocolate!!" she exclaimed holding the bars up.  
  
  
  
The other occupents of the room just smiled. If anyone could find Chocolate it would be Chloe. She loves chocolate almost as much as coffee. 


	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
  
  
Pete couldn't believe his two best friends. He had been trying to get there attention for the last few minutes but they were to busy staring into each others eyes to notice him.  
  
They were so clueless as to the others feelings, even he could see that they were meant for each other.  
  
*** I guess it's up to me to get these two together.*** thought Pete with a grin.  
  
"Earth to Clark...come in Clark..." said Pete as he moved closer to the pair sitting across the room.  
  
"Huh...did you say say something Pete?" asked Clark as he tore his eyes away form Chloe's face.  
  
"Nothing important Clark, I was just wondering if you two noticed that both your fantasy dates are quite similar."  
  
  
  
Chloe blushed and dropped her gaze to her hands, which were folded in her lap. She couldn't belive she had been caught staring at Clark. Pete was never going to let her live this down. He teased her enough now about her crush on Clark. She had to be more careful.  
  
  
  
Clark just looked at him. He hadn't really noticed it before but Pete was right. Their fantasies were quite similar.  
  
"Guess great minds think alike right Clark?" replied Chloe as she glanced at Clark looking for reassurance from her best friend.  
  
"Yep I guess they do." came the reply.  
  
  
  
Pete noticed that the two were blushing. He didn't know if it was because of the whole fantasy thing or not , but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to tease them about it. Maybe not right this minute but he was going to use it sometime soon.  
  
  
  
"Well if you two are finished with all this fantasy stuff maybe we can find some food. I'm hungry and it's going to be a long night."  
  
Chloe looked up and said."That's a good idea. If were going to be stuck here until someone comes and digs us out we are defiantly going to need food."  
  
Clark agreed and the three looked in the desks and around the room looking for any forgotten candy stashes.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden Chloe let loose a yell, she had found a stash of chocolate bars behind some papers in a drawer.  
  
"Look what I found...Chocolate!!" she exclaimed holding the bars up.  
  
  
  
The other occupants of the room just smiled. If anyone could find Chocolate it would be Chloe. She loves chocolate almost as much as coffee. 


	3. part 3

Part 3  
  
  
  
The three teens sat around and ate the spoils of their little treasure hunt.  
  
Clark watched in amazement as Chloe ate the chocolate.  
  
He watched her lick the remaining chocolaty goodness off her lips and he couldn't help the shuddering that went through him as he watched that pink tongue darting from side to side.  
  
**Oh God , he thought , this was going to be a long night**  
  
  
  
On the other side of the room Pete was looking over at Clark. He couldn't believe it, Clark was staring right at Chloe. He was looking as if he had never really notice what was under his nose.  
  
Pete could only hope they would soon find out how right for each other they really were. He was getting a little tired of all the looks they were throwing at each other. He was going to give them a chance to be together even if it killed him.  
  
  
  
"Guys I am really tired, I am going to go and sleep in the chair, see you both in the morning. Night." said Pete as he stood and moved to the corner of the room. There was no way he was going to allow either one of them have the chair.  
  
"Night Pete." said Clark and Chloe. The teens looked around and noticed that they had a little problem. If Pete had taken the chair there was only one place left for them. The couch.  
  
  
  
Chloe looked at Clark and smiled. "Well I guess we have to share accommodations Mr. Kent. Is that a problem?"  
  
Clark blushing said "Nope I don't mind sharing with you."  
  
  
  
"Good well I am done. I think I am going to turn in too. Are you read to go to bed?" asked Chloe as she stood and walked towards the couch.  
  
  
  
"Bed???"squeaked Clark. That one little word was giving him a lot of ideas. Not really a good thing right now.  
  
  
  
Chloe blushed and realized just what she had said."I meant are you ready to go to sleep."  
  
Clark looked at her and moved closer. "Sure Chloe, lets get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
  
  
  
So with a little tossing and turning the two teens settled on the couch and finally allowed the tiredness they had been feeling all day to wash over then.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Clark." said Chloe as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Night Chloe. Have a good sleep." said Pete  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later.  
  
  
  
Clark looked across the room, Pete had fallen asleep hours ago. Chloe had fallen asleep about 2 hours ago and him , well , he was still awake.  
  
As he looked down to the girl sleeping beside him he noticed that she looked a little cold. Clark reached for this sweater and placed it around her.  
  
Chloe seemed to snuggle in to the sweater a little and in turn snuggled closer to him. Clark was glad she had finally fallen asleep. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer into him.  
  
**Man this is nice**thought Clark as he stared at the wall and tried to forget that he finally had Chloe in his arms.  
  
  
  
Chloe didn't want to wake up . She was having a great dream. Clark and her were on a date. They had gone to a nice dinner then to the movies and now they were taking a long romantic walk. She had noticed how cold it was and Clark had put his sweater around her shoulders. She snuggled in closer to his side.  
  
**MMMMM this is nice**thought Chloe as she dreamed. **IF this is a dream I never want to wake up.** 


	4. part 4

Part 4  
  
  
  
Clark woke up feeling strange. There was a weight on top of him. It took him a few minutes to realize that sometime during the night he had slid down and was now lying flat along the couch.  
  
The weight on his chest was Chloe, who was lying flush against him.  
  
  
  
**Mmmm, this is nice**, thought Clark as he moved a little. That's when he noticed that his hands were up Chloe's shirt and he was rubbing her back absently. ** OH man, Chloe feels so good...**  
  
  
  
He looked down and made sure she was asleep. He didn't want to move his hands because she felt soooooo good.  
  
Yep she looked like she was still asleep. Clark sighed with relief. He didn't want to try and explain to her why his hands were up her shirt. She would kill him.  
  
  
  
Chloe moved in closer and arched her back towards his hands. His hands felt really good. She tried to keep her breathing even . She didn't want him to know she was awake and that she had been for a while.  
  
She figured that if he woke and realized what he was doing he would remove those wonderful hands and that was something she didn't want to happen. She would probually never get this chance again and she wanted it to last as long as she could.  
  
  
  
  
  
Across the room Pete couldn't help but smile. He had been awake for 30 minutes.  
  
He had woken up to his two best friends laying on to of each other. He chuckled queitly to himself. They were going to kill him when they found out what he had done while they were asleep.  
  
He had gotten up out of the chair and had noticed the two across the room. He didn't think they would believe him if he ever told them how they had slept. So he did what anyother best friend would do ... He grabbed Chloe's digital camera and started snapping pics.  
  
  
  
Of course he didn't want them to find them and erase them right away so he downloaded them and sent copies to his home email.  
  
He, of course didn't erase them off the camera. He wanted to see the look on their face when they found them, but he just wanted a copy for later referance.  
  
  
  
Pete decided that they had better be getting up soon. It was getting later and if it had finished snowing people would be here soon to rescuse them. 


	5. part 5

Author's note : Just wanted to say Thank you to everyone who reviewed this. Youe comments ment alot.  
  
:)  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
  
  
Pete got up and walked towards the window and looked outside , it was still snowing.  
  
Everything outside was covered with a blanket of snow. It didn't look like they would be getting out of here for a while yet.  
  
  
  
Pete smiled to himself it was time to torture Clark and Chloe.  
  
He figures if he was stuck in a confined space with the two of them he might as well have some fun.  
  
  
  
He turned and walked over the the sleeping couple. He noticed that they were still in the same positions that they were in before.  
  
They looked so peaceful sleeping together, but the thought that he might be disturbing them never entered his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wakey Wakey you two!!!" yelled Pete right beside the sleeping couple.  
  
  
  
"What in the name of God is your problem ?"asked Chloe as she bolted straight up."Are you tring to kill me??"  
  
  
  
Pete couldn't help but laugh at the look on Clarks face. He looked wide awake. Actually for that fact, so did Chloe! Oh man he was going to have so much fun today.  
  
  
  
"What is it Pete?" asked Clark . He tried to sit up then noticed that Chloe was still sitting on top of him.  
  
  
  
"Ummmm, Chloe would you mind moving?"asked Clark as he noticed that she was starting to drift off.  
  
  
  
"Oh sorry," she said as she blushed and jumped off Clark's lap.  
  
She couldn't look at Pete. She could imagine that he was just standing there looking at them with a real stupid look on his face. She had seen it before.  
  
  
  
If Chloe had of been looking at his face right then she would have wondered why he was so happy. He looked like he was keeping a secret.  
  
  
  
Clark just grinned, Chloe was looking away from Pete and Pete looked like he was tring to keep from laughing.  
  
  
  
He stood up and picked up his sweater off the floor. "I'll be right back."  
  
  
  
"Sure and while you are gone, I will make some more coffee." said Chloe.  
  
  
  
Pete looked and smiled at Chloe as Clark left the room.  
  
  
  
"Don't say a word!" said Chloe as she turned away from him and started towards the coffee pot.  
  
  
  
"I wouldnt.." started Pete.  
  
  
  
"Not another word. I don't want to hear it. We only fell asleep."  
  
  
  
"I know Chloe it isn't like you have feelings for him."  
  
  
  
"Please Pete not now." said Chloe as she finished starting the coffee. She needed lots of coffee before she delt with Pete and all the questions he had.  
  
  
  
Before Pete could utter another work Clark came strolling in.  
  
  
  
"So, how is it looking out there?" he asked as he walked towards the coffee pot.  
  
  
  
"Lots and lots of snow. " said Pete.  
  
  
  
"I guess that means we are here for a little while longer?" stated Chloe.  
  
"Looks like that way." said Clark  
  
  
  
"Oh great the way I wanted to start a long weekend. Being stuck in a school with little food and you two nuts."  
  
  
  
"Hey I resembe that remard!" joked Pete, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
  
  
"Yep you do!!" said Clark and Chloe together laughing.  
  
  
  
"Ohhhh your funny, both of you."  
  
  
  
Pete could tell he was going to have a lot of fun today. 


	6. part 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was glad you loked the story so far.  
  
:)  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later.  
  
  
  
The three teens sat around the computer laughing and joking about things they found on the Internet. They were having a good time. They weren't paying any attention to the weather.  
  
  
  
"Please guys, just let me take a picture to remember this weekend?" asked Chloe with pleading eyes.  
  
  
  
"I guess so....what do you think Clark should we put her out of her misery?" asked Pete with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
Chloe turned her eyes towards Clark."Pleeeease Clark , I know you really don't mind."  
  
  
  
Pete sat and watched Clark fold.  
  
  
  
Clark couldn't resist the look Chloe was giving him.  
  
  
  
"Fine, fine I don't mind."  
  
  
  
"Thank you !!" she squealed as she jumped up to grabbed the digital camera.  
  
  
  
Clark couldn't help and laugh, she looked so excited about taking their picture. He didn't have the heart to tell her No.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Pete just sat and shook his head these two were nuts.  
  
  
  
"OK I am going to set it with the timer. I want to be in with you two." said Chloe as she sat the digital camera across from where they were.  
  
  
  
"Come on Chloe, get in here with us. You wanted this picture , so get a move on."said Pete.  
  
  
  
Chloe smiled and walked towards the boys. She couldn't get the goofy grin off her face. She was happy. She wanted an up to date picture of the three of them , and what a better time to take it.  
  
  
  
Pete shimmed over and made room for Chloe between Clark and himself. "Here you go daaarling, the perfect spot for your lovely self."  
  
  
  
Clark just laughed and settled in and waited for Chloe to place him where she wanted him.  
  
  
  
"What are you smiling about Kent?" asked Chloe"Get your butt over here."  
  
  
  
Chloe grabbed Clark's arm and dragged him closer. She didn't want Clark to know that she wanted the picture to be perfect.  
  
"Pete you had better get closer too. " she said.  
  
  
  
Chloe looped her arms around their waists and leaned in. Pete and Clark wrapped their arms around her and waited for her to snap the picture.  
  
  
  
"Smile."  
  
  
  
SNAP went the camera. There the picture was taken.  
  
  
  
"Thanks guys." said Chloe as she moved to go get the camera."I want to get this pic uploaded right away."  
  
  
  
"Sure no problem." said Clark.  
  
  
  
Neither Clark or Chloe noticed the look on Pete's face.  
  
He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw the pictures he had taken this morning.  
  
  
  
"Ok here we go ......look at this ....What the hell!! PETE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
screeched Chloe as she watched the camera upload the pictures.  
  
  
  
Clark looked shocked at Chloe's outburst. He rushed over to the computer to find out what the problem was.  
  
  
  
There on the screen was not the one picture Clark had been expecting but five pictures.  
  
  
  
Clark was shocked, Pete had taken four pictures of Chloe and him sleeping.  
  
  
  
"Pete what..." started Clark, unfortunately he was interrupted by Chloe.  
  
  
  
"What were you thinking Pete?"  
  
  
  
"I woke up this morning and the two of you were sleeping. You just looked so comfortable, so I thought I would snap a couple of pics." said Pete.  
  
  
  
Clark couldn't believe what Pete had done. He didn't know wether to be mad at him or to be happy that he would have a picture of Chloe sleeping in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Pete if you had wanted to take my picture all you had to do was ask. you didn't have to do it while we were asleep."  
  
  
  
Pete could tell Chloe was upset. He didn't know why. She had like Clark for a long time. **You would think she would be happy to have a picture of her and Clark, **thought Pete.  
  
"If you don't want them, erase them...by the way before you get too mad how did the last picture turn out?"asked Pete, trying to get their minds off the other pictures.  
  
"Nice try Pete but changing the topic won't work..but the picture looks good. Do you both want a copy?" she asked.  
  
"I do..." said Clark.  
  
"Me too" said Pete, as he moved closer to Chloe.  
  
"Chloe I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass either you or Clark." said Pete"Can you forgive me?"  
  
"I am not embrassed to have my picture take with Clark! Wether we were sleeping or not!" said Chloe.  
  
"Me either "said Clark and just to prove it I want a copy of the other pictures too." said Clark.  
  
Chloe just stared at him. He wanted copies of the pictures that showed them sleeping in each others arms. OH GOD.  
  
How could she get a set for herself with out looking like she really wanted them.  
  
"Sure Clark if that's what you want." she said....God she was going to have to thank Pete when they were alone!!  
  
"Thanks Chloe." said Clark...Man he was going to have to thank Pete...but when Chloe wasn't around.  
  
  
  
Pete just smiled. The two of them were so transparent. Just wait until they got a better look at the last of the pictures they would notice what he just had. that in the last picture both their eyes were open. 


	7. part 7

*************************************  
  
Part 7  
  
RING RING  
  
  
  
Chloe had never been so happy to hear her cell phone ring. They had been siting around not doing a lot, so it was a welcomed interruption.  
  
"Hi Chloe, it Martha, we just wanted you all to know that the  
  
storm had died down enough for a rescue party to be dispatched. They should be at the school soon. "  
  
"That's great Mrs. Kent. I'll tell Clark and Pete." answered Chloe as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Well guys I guess our weekend of freedom is gone." said Chloe as she explained about the phone call.The three of them started to gather up their belongings. Chloe was sad to see the weekend end. She had liked spending time with Clark.  
  
"Well no one can say we were bored..." joked Pete, as he thought of all the matchmaking he had done this weekend.  
  
"Well If I had to be stuck in this place overnight I'm glad I was stuck with you two." said Clark blushingly as he stole a quick look at Chloe.  
  
"I know Clark, life would be so mundane with out me!!" said Chloe as she finished picking up her stuff and moved to sit close to Clark on the couch.  
  
***I wouldn't even want to think about my life without you Chloe!*** thought Clark as he looked towards the blond.  
  
"Life wouldn't be the same, that is for sure." said Pete.  
  
Before anyone could answer there was a loud noise in the hallway outside the torch office.  
  
"It seems they have arrived." said Clark as he went to open the door.  
  
"So it would seem." replied Chloe as she grabbed her bag and headed towards Clark.  
  
Pete grabbed his bag and followed the other to the door.  
  
"Do we have everything?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"Yes" came the reply.  
  
The three teens left the torch office and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Clark!" exclaimed Jonathan as he embraced his son.  
  
"Hi Dad, Am I ever glad to see you." said Clark as he hugged his father.  
  
"Chloe, Pete. are you both ok ?" asked Jonathan as he hugged the other teens after releasing Clark.  
  
"We're fine, tired and in need of a shower but other wise fine." quipped Chloe as they walked out of the school towards the truck and 4x4's that would take them home.  
  
Pete walked ahead and talked to the other parents who had come to help.  
  
"Be careful of the snow and ice Chloe." said Clark as he took her arm and made sure she got to the vehicles with out falling.  
  
"Thanks Clark." as she cuddled in to his jacket. She was glad of the help.  
  
"Ummmm Chloe..." whispered Clark  
  
"Yes Clark?" came the whispered reply.  
  
"wouldyougoouttomorrowwithme?" Clark asked in a rush, as his face went beet red.  
  
"Clark did you just ask me out on a date?" as Chloe as she stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him.  
  
Before he could answer her Jonathan interrupted them.  
  
" Clark, Chloe come on. Pete your Dad is over in your 4x4 ,we'll take Chloe home with us." said Jonathan when they got to the vehicles.  
  
"Well talk later Chloe, we had better hurry before we get left behind."said Clark as they hurried towards their ride home.  
  
"Bye Pete we'll see you tomorrow." said Chloe as Clark opened the door for her to climb in.  
  
"Bye guys have fun."answered Pete as his dad started their 4X4.  
  
With that they drove off. Clark and Chloe had settled into the truck and were waiting for Jonathan to say goodbye to the other men.  
  
"Chloe about what I asked earlier...I did mean a date."  
  
Chloe turned and looked in to Clarks eyes and smiled her most dazling smile."I would like to go on a date with you Clark."  
  
"Good." said Clark with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
  
  
They were still smiling when Jonathan entered the truck. He could see that something had happened to make them both smile like that.  
  
"Are you both ready to go home?" he asked. "By the way Chloe your dad got stuck in Metropolis because of the storm so you get to spend the night with us."  
  
  
  
Clark and Chloe just grinned at each other, this could be a fun night after all. 


	8. part 8

Thanks for all the replies.I am really glad everyone likes this story. It has been a lot of fun to write.  
  
**************************************  
  
part 8  
  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
  
  
Martha and Jonathan had gone up to bed a few moments ago.  
  
That left Clark and Chloe sitting in the living room alone.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" asked Clark as he referred to her having had a long shower after they had gotten back to the Kent farm.  
  
"Ummm, yeah I feel a lot better now." she replied as she adjusted the borrowed clothes she had on.  
  
"Good. Do you want to watch some tv or would you rather just talk for a little bit?" asked Clark nervously .  
  
He didn't understand why seeing Chloe dressed in his old shorts and a t- shirt made him feel like this. He didn't know weather he should even be in the same room as her. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her until morning.  
  
"Clark.....earth to Clark." said Chloe as she tried to get his attention.  
  
"Hmmm, oh did you want something Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah I kind of wondered what Pete had said to you before supper?" she asked.  
  
Sitting down beside her on the couch he preceded to tell her what their best friend had said earlier that evening.  
  
  
  
^^^Flashback^^^  
  
  
  
Earlier in the Kent house.  
  
  
  
Chloe was in the shower and Clarks parents were finishing making a late snack for the two of them when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it mom." said Clark as he rushed for the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Clark, it's me. How are you doing now?" asked Pete from the other side of the line.  
  
"Oh... hey Pete, were doing good. Mom is making us something to eat and then I think we will crash for the night." he said, "How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine being smothered by my mom and sisters though," Pete replied with a laugh. "but I can't complain."  
  
Clark just laughed at that. Pete's family was really big and he was the only son.  
  
Pete had 4 older sisters who treated him like a small child. They awere just a tad overprotective of their younger brother.  
  
"No you can't ."  
  
"Soooo Clark .....how is Chloe?" Pete asked .  
  
"She is in the shower right now." said Clark in a rush. He really didn't want to thing about Chloe being in the shower. He had enough problems thinking about tomorrow night.  
  
"OK, so now that I know she won't interrupt us, I just wanted to find out if you had fun this weekend?"he asked.  
  
"Well except for being trapped in the school, the weekend was fun."  
  
"I know some of us had more fun then others." replied Pete as he chuckled to himself. He was sure Clark would be blushing to the roots of his hair by now.  
  
"I don't know what you mean and what was the big idea of you taking pictures of us sleeping anyway." whispered Clark as he didn't want his parents to hear.  
  
"Come off it Clark, if I had slept with Chloe in my arms I would have been only too happy to have a copy of it."said Pete.  
  
Clark listed and still heard the shower running. He really didn't want Chloe to hear this quite yet.  
  
"I'm not upset about having a copy of what happened . I am just really confused about my feelings for her." said Clark to his friend.  
  
"What is so confusing?" he asked. "She likes you and you like her. I mean look at the pictures, both your eyes were open."  
  
"Her eyes were open? Are you sure Pete?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yep her eyes were defiantly open, for that matter so were yours. Why don't you put me out of my misery and ask the girl out already?" Pete asked. He only hope Clark would realize that Chloe liked him as much as he liked her.  
  
  
  
"We are going out tomorrow night." said Clark as he felt his cheeks turn red. He only hoped his parents hadn't heard him. He didn't want to get into any kind of deep discussion with them now.  
  
"FINALLY!" exclaimed Pete. He was so happy. It looked like all his match making had not been in vane, as he had first thought.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it all depends on the weather." Clark said."Look Pete can we talk about this later. I just heard the shower stop and I was going to help set the table before we eat."  
  
"Sure Clark, No problem. Give me a call tomorrow and remember don't do anything I wouldn't." he said as he laughingly put down the phone .  
  
Before Clark could hang up the telephone, Chloe was walking down the stairs towards him.  
  
He could only stare. She looked beautiful, even if she was dressed in his clothes.  
  
"Hey Clark, who was that?" she asked referring to the receiver he still held in his hands.  
  
"Ummm that was Pete....."  
  
Before he could say anything else, his mother was calling the two of them into the kitchen.  
  
Clark hastily put the phone down and turned to walk in to the kitchen.  
  
"Chloe lets talk about this later. Ok?" he asked as he looked at her and smile his smile.  
  
"Sure Clark no problem at all." she said."So can We go eat now or are you going to starve me to death?"  
  
"Well come on then."said Clark as he grabbed her hand and dragged her in to the kitchen. There would be time later to talk about a lot of things.  
  
  
  
^^^Present Time^^^  
  
  
  
Chloe sat there shocked. Clark had had his eyes open too and if that wasn't enough ,Clark had just admitted that he had some sort of feeling for her.  
  
She couldn't believe it, maybe he was finally over Lana enough to realize that she was right here and waiting for him to notice her .  
  
"Clark , to tell you the truth I am kind of glad Pete took those pictures of us. I liked sleeping with you."she said with a grin.  
  
Clark grinned too.  
  
"You know what?"he said," I am glad to have them too. I like holding you in my arms."  
  
"I like it too...so are we still on for tomorrow night?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. " he replied.  
  
"Good ." she said as she cuddled in closer to him.  
  
Clark looked down and noticed how she looking up at him.  
  
Before he knew what he had done he had leaned forward and had captured her lips in a seering kiss.  
  
"Clark does this mean you like me?" asked Chloe after thy had parted to get some air in to their lungs.  
  
"Yes Chloe, it does mean I like you and it also means I can't wait for our date tomorrow?" he said huskily.  
  
"Me too Clark, me too." she said as she settled back in to the cushions. She couldn't believe it Clark had just kissed her!!!  
  
She was so happy she couldn't stop grinning and from the look on Clarks face he was happy too!!  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
end of Part 8...Part 9 coming soon (I hope ).  
  
:) 


	9. part 9

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I'm glad you like it.  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
  
  
Clark was having a hard time deciding what to wear on his date with Chloe. He had already tried on almost all of the shirts he owned. Unfortunately he had rejected each one. Nothing seemed to look just right.  
  
Clark really wanted to look good for Chloe. This was their first official date and he wanted it to be perfect.  
  
"I would go with the blue on." said a voice from behind him."it is the best color on you."  
  
Clark whipped around and looked behind him. There stood his mother. She had the biggest grin on her face.  
  
"Hi mom. Do you really think the blue on is best?" he asked as he turned back around and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Yes Clark, I think the blue is best and I know that Chloe really likes that blue shirt. She mentioned it the last night when we were doing the laundry." said Martha as she came in and sat down on the side of the bed.  
  
"Great! "said Clark as he slipped on the shirt and turned to fix his hair. He was starting to be glad that he put the pics Pete had taken away. He really didn't want his parents to see them yet.  
  
"So where are you taking Chloe tonight?" she asked as she waited to see what her son was going to do next.  
  
"Ummm, it's a surprise but can I still have the truck?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, just don't be too late tonight."she said with a smile."  
  
Well I am going to go now and let you get ready for your big date. Have fun tonight. Your dad is waiting for me."  
  
"I will, thanks mom." said Clark as he reached and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Your welcome Clark, Don't forget your dad and I have that meeting in town tonight so we won't be home until around 12."  
  
"I know mom have fun."  
  
"You too,Your dad is waiting for me so I have to hurry. Give Chloe a hug from me." and with that she was gone.  
  
Clark sighed with relief, he only had a little while to get everything ready before he left to pick Chloe up, he really didn't want to spend all of it with his mother.  
  
  
  
A couple of houses away.  
  
  
  
"DAD ...Have you seen my red sweater?" asked Chloe as she yelled to her father, who was sitting down stairs.  
  
"I put it in your room the other day." came the reply.  
  
"Thanks Dad. I found it."  
  
"No problem, honey, but you had better hurry Clark will be here soon." said Gabe Sullivan from downstairs. He was staying well out of her way.  
  
He had come home form Metropolis this afternoon expecting to see his normal level headed daughter. Instead this whirlwind had replaced her. He chuckled to him self as he thought about all of the outfits Chloe had already tried on. He only hoped Clark appreciated how much time Chloe had spent trying to get ready for this date.  
  
Upstairs Chloe was just finishing brushing her hair when the door bell rang.  
  
**Oh God she thought He's here.**  
  
Gabe went to open the door and allow Clark to come in.  
  
"Hi Mr Sullivan , I'm here to pick up Chloe for our date."  
  
"No problem Clark I think she is just about ready. Excuse me for a minute and I'll tell her you are here."  
  
  
  
Clark stood by the door and waited for Chloe to come down. He was getting really nervous standing around waiting for her.  
  
Before he could think about anything else. Chloe had come down the stairs and was standing in front of him waiting to get his attention.  
  
"Hi have you finished day dreaming yet?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Ummm, hi Chloe you look really nice, these are for you." said Clark as he held out the three pink roses for her.  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "Thank you Clark they are beautiful. Give me a second to put them in water."  
  
"Chloe why don't you give them to me and I will do that . You and Clark go and have fun." said Mr Sullivan as he watched the two teenagers form the doorway, before he turned away towards the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks dad. Are you ready to go Clark?" she asked as she handed her roses to her father and grabbed her coat.  
  
  
  
"Yes lets go. Your carriage awaits."  
  
Clark helped her on with her coat and then helped her out to the waiting truck.  
  
"Are you ready for a great time?" he asked as he turned on the truck and drove out of the driveway.  
  
"Yes Clark, I'm ready. So are you finally going to tell me where we are going or do I have to wait until we get there?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Well Chloe I was thinking of a picnic over looking Smallville followed by a short walk and then going back to the barn for a dance maybe? " said Clark in a rush. He only hoped that Chloe would like his plans.  
  
Chloe reached out her hand and grabbed Clark's right one. Looking at him she said. " A picnic followed by the other stuff sounds really nice."  
  
  
  
Clark gave her hand a little squeeze." I was hoping you would like it. Well here we are . Are you ready to eat?" he asked as he stopped the truck on the hill overlooking the town.  
  
"It's beautiful here Clark."  
  
"So are you Chloe. Before we eat I want to ask if you will be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I would love to be your girlfriend Clark." she said with a smile.  
  
"Good." said Clark as he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Clark could tell they were going to have a really fun night, and hopefully a lot more to come.  
  
  
  
the end.  
  
**************************** 


End file.
